Unforgettable Love
by Abby ChocoPop
Summary: New power,new monster,new love.there were another white lights in the world that haven't discover by the PPGZ and Professor Utonium.The RRB back,no disgusting tricks but...Anyway ,read it.Brick&Blossom,Boomer&Bubbles,Butch&Buttercup,my character,Bash&Balsam. Oh,I had post chapter 6! Mojo turn into human and got his lost memory back!
1. chapter 1:The past

**If there**** is something wrong about this chapter. Please inform me, please! I hope this chapter will be awesome! PS this is my first story. **

Everyone knows that the evil monster, Him was defeat by the PPGZ, the heroines of Tokyo City. But no one knows there are two other white light also "time travel", even Professor Utonium and his son don't know about the other two white light because the white light are weaker than the others. The white lights also "travel" to difference time of Tokyo City, 1996.

**At 1996, at a street, Tokyo City**

A 12 years old girl walked at the street alone. She has a pair of brown eye, a long and curve brown hair. Her hair is already up on her thighs. She has a yellow hair band too. She was wearing a yellow dress and an orange jacket. While reading her book, she saw a little girl play with a hula hoop at the park. Suddenly, a white light lashed toward the little girl. The girl with yellow hair band threw away her book and rush toward the girl. She jumped up and blocked the white light from hitting the little girl. Then an orange light circled around her. Then, she cried:"Wonderful Balsam" Later, an orange dress appears, then an orange vest with a"P" appears did a pair of fingerless gloves After the transformation, she saw herself wearing a belt with an orange compact at the middle of it. She felt her hand was holding something and she look, it was a hula hoop. And the final, her name is Kyoko.

**At 1996, at an orphanage, Tokyo City**

A boy was sitting on a staircase and he was drawing. He has a pair of dark brown eyes. He has a long and bushy pony tail. His hair also brown too. He wore an orange sweatshirt and a pair of jean. Then, he saw a little boy was playing a bow and an arrow. Suddenly, the same thing happened. A white light lashed toward the little boy. The boy with a pony tail blocked the white light by jumped up. Then the white light hit the boy. And he cried:"Unbeatable Bash". Later, an orange light circled the boy. Then, an orange T-shirt appears with a long white vest that has an"R"and orange stripes on it. There also a white baggy jean appears with some yellow also had a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands. He also had a bow on his hand and a white belt with "R"on its middle. His name is Ikuto.

**At 2006, Tokyo City, Rainy Day**

"Whoa!"Say the red Ruff, Brick with an amazed tone, staring at an old orphanage.

"What the problem, bro?"Butch say and Boomer also stare at Brick

"I just saw a boy was hit by a white light and transform into Unbeatable…."Brick stop and think a while. It seem he forget something.

"Unbeatable what?"Butch say .Just then, Boomer suddenly appears at their middle.

"Stop talking, guys.I am starving."Boomer says with an innocent tone.

**To be continuing…**

**I think my chapter is a lot of mistakes. Sorry about that.**


	2. Chapter 2:Tranformation

Hey, I think my story is not so popular. I found out that I made a lot of mistake. Sorry!

At 2006 in Tokyo City, rainy day

At in front the orphanage, the Rowdyruff Boys were talking to each other. They were suffering for 1 month after Him was defeat by the Powerpuff Girls Z. They just liked orphans that everyone hates.

"Brick, Butch.I really hungry."Boomer says. They had starving for one day. Well, there was a girl named Sakurako gave them some food and drinks two days ago. Everyone knew the Rowdyruff Boys were villains but they don't know that in the world still has someone who care about them like Sakurako did.

"Butch, Boomer, if we don't do any bad thing, what will happen to us?"Brick said. His tears were rolling down from his cheeks. Then, he stopped crying.

"Well…"Butch said, he doesn't like to answer that question. Suddenly, a car came here. A 20 years old looking man came down from the car. He stared at that orphanage for long time. Then, he saw three boys were wearing the same uniform were talking to each other. He saw the boy in red uniform noticed him.

"Why are you boys staying at here? All of you can get cold."The man said.

"We are getting use to this weather."The Rowdyruff Boys said. The man noticed the boy in blue uniform was shaking.

"Took my hand, you will get cold. Take my advice."The man said while stretched out one's hand. Then, he gave a warm smile to them .Later, the Rowdyruff Boys held his hand together. Suddenly, some kind of light came from the Rowdyruff Boys 'body. After that, the boys circled by different colors of lights. The man looked so surprise. Brick circled by red light. Boomer circled by blue light. Butch circled by green light.

Brick transformed and shouted "Firing Brick". Then, a dark red T-shirt appeared .Later; a long black vest with an "R" and red stripes appeared. So did a black baggy jean ith yellow zips, a pair of fingerless gloves also appeared. Boomer transformed and shouted "Unstoppable Boomer". A dark blue T-shirt appeared. Later, a long black vest with an R and dark blue stripes, a baggy jean with yellow zips and a pair of fingerless gloves appeared just like Brick. So did Butch, only his T-shirt was green. He shouted "Muscular Butch". After that, they do a pose.

"How did these happen …"Brick said, look at his uniform

"This belt…just like the PPGZ wore."Boomer said. He noticed all his brothers and himself also wore a black belt with an "R" at the middle of it. Brick's belt has a red compact with an "R".Boomer had had green.

"No way…"the man said. Just then, the boys fainted because they had no eaten anything since that morning.

Brick P.O.V

When I wake up, I see my brothers are lying on a bed. Then, I see myself and my brother still wearing those uniforms. So, it is not a dream. Then, a man with lab suit comes. When I get a closer look, that man has a pair of dark brown eyes and a long brown ponytail. Later Butch and Boomer wake up.

Suddenly, the man say: "My name is Ikuto. You can call me Professor Ikuto."

"Professor Ikuto…"I say, when I stand up, the ground looks so far from me. It seems I 'm higher than before. Wait a second, that strange, why my voice changes?

"Well, what do you want to ask me?" Professor Ikuto says

"Wow! Brick, what the hell happen to you?!"Boomer says

"Boomer, Brick…you two look older and taller!"Butch yells

"All of you grow older and I bet you three don't know about the 'suddenly grow up' that happen to you three, right?"

"Just tell us."I say softly

"Well, because your three don't have any evil motif and the black lights in your body will turn into powerful powers that you don't know how strong the powers are but those powers are create by black lights, it still dangerous to use it. So be careful."Professor Ikuto says and sits on a chair.

"Hold on, how you knew about black lights and what you mean 'use it' "I say because I thought only that Professor Utonium knows about the white lights and black lights.

"Well, when I'm in your age, I once helped a man with his investigation; we investigated some kind of chemical call chemical X."Professor Ikuto say, look for some books"Oh, about the 'use it', you three have to protect Tokyo with the PPGZ"

"What! Those girls, no way!"Butch says

"But I think it quite good."Boomer says a smile on his face.

"Hey! Are you gone crazy or what!"Butch shouts and pushes Boomer.

"Can you two stop fighting? And Butch don't push Boomer, he's our brother. If you want to know, I step at Boomer's side. The final, don't ask me why I keep acting like an old hag." I say loudly. I really don't want they fight.

"Okay, okay .What your parents phone number, I will call them."Professor Ikuto says

"We don't have any parents, we created by a monkey that always want to take over the world but at the end it even can't take over a kindergarten "I say coolly

"If you say so, you three can stay in my house if you three want, there are four empty rooms at the second floor and I will prepare some clothes and bed for you three."He says: "Oh, forgot to tell you that I also found out your new DNA are replacing the old was amazing,"

"Are we trouble you?"Boomer say

"No, I'm bore live alone in this house."

"Hold on a you mean new DNA that completely different then the old one?"I say, it was so surprising.

" you three need to go to school, so I will buy you some stationeries and bags."He says before he goes out.

"School!This is worse than working with the girls."Butch shouts again

"Hey, normal human need to go to the school."I say


	3. Chapter 3:The meet of the Red

**Please, if I do anything wrong, post a comment to me.**

**The next day, with the PPGZ in school.**

"Just one month, the holiday will start, just one month!"Kaoru shouts impatiently.

"Be patient, we still have one month."Miyako says, the girl who walks with Kaoru along the hallway.

"Yup!" Momoko says and walks with her friend, Kaoru and Miyako.

Now, Kaoru still a tomboy but she starts to wear jean but hates skirts and dresses. She more concentrates on her work as the PPGZ and study too. Now, she receives more love letters from the boys because she has changes a lot. She is popular now so some of the girls jealous about her but she never care.

Miyako still gentle and nice. Now she more careful when she fights with the villains and does her works. She doesn't change a lot but still polite, this makes her more popular than before. Even many hot guys ask her out for a date, she will resist them.

Momoko is the one who change the most. Now her hair is shorter but still wears her big bow. She also good at tennis but not as good as Kaoru. When there is a tennis match in school, Momoko always takes the second place and of course the first place is Kaoru's. She also becomes a little bit mature but most time acts like a childish little girl. She's not a boy crazy anymore. She also has some admirers too but better than no.

Momoko wears her pink T-shirt and a white jacket with some pink stripes on it. She also wears a blue skirt, a pair of pink tennis shoes and the PPGZ belt. Miyako wears a baby blue dress, a pink jacket, a pair of brown boots with pom pom on it and PPGZ belt. Kaoru wear a green T-shirt, a jean, a pair of green tennis shoes and PPGZ belt.

"Come on, Kaoru. Let go into the class. Trust me, nothing bad will happen." Momoko says. While Momoko opens the door, a pail of water suddenly drops on her head. Everyone laugh and look at Momoko. Then, one of Himeiko's followers, Katsura smiles.

"Oh, poor Momoko, you're wet" Katsura smiles evilly and Hemeiko laughs loudly.

"Ignore those pupils, I bet she the one who did this to me."Momoko says goes out from the class.

"But you are wet now, I had prepared some spare clothes in my locker, I had picked some clothes for you too, Momoko." Miyako says.

"Thank, Miyako"

"You're welcome" she says and take s out some clothes from her locker.

"We will be in class if you want to find us." Kaoru says. Then, Momoko runs to the changing room.

**Meanwhile, at the hallway with the RRBZ**

"Professor also gave some fake names to us too." Akako says, also known as Brick.

"I like the name, Shin that professor gave me yesterday." Shin says, or should I say Boomer.

"Yup, Iwao is a good name." Iwao says, also known as Butch.

After that, they notice many girls stare at them. It looks kind of creepy when many girls stare at them without saying anything. Then, a girl with green hair steps forward and asks autographs from the RRBZ with a shy look. They sign for her and she just fainted. Then, a group of girls start to chase after the RRBZ. Some of them want to take a photo with the boys and some of them want the autographs.

"Why the girls chase after us?" Shin says. They run and run but the girls keep chasing after them.

"I don't know."Akako says: "Let us separate into different path to avoid those girls."Shin and Iwao nod and go to the different path.

**Akako P.O.V**

I separate with my brother. The school is not good at all, why the girls chase after us without a reason. I keep thinking about those girls, so I don't concentrate when I run. Suddenly a girl with a big red bow bumps into me. When she stares at me with her beautiful pink eyes, she reminds me of someone but whom?

"You!" She screams. Now, I remember, she looks exactly same as Blossom, the leader of PPGZ. I quickly cover her mouth but she removes my hand.

"Please don't shout anymore."I say

"Brick!" She whispers.

"Yes and don't call me Brick, now I'm just a normal 13 years old teenage boy. My name is Akako."

'Wait a second, if you are here...that mean Boomer and Butch also at here?"

"Yes"

"I have a question, 'normal boy' can't grow so fast in just few weeks."

"Well, maybe it's a miracle happened."

"Really?"

"Yes and what your real name?"

"Not your business."

"So I have to call you Blossom in school. Okay, I really don't mind."

"Okay, okay. My name is Momoko."

"Well, Momoko, nice to meet you at here."

"Why you ran just now"

"I ran from a group of girls that keep chasing after me and my brothers."I say. Then, I see those girls look for us.

"Oh, I see..."Momoko says. Later, she notices the girl and she shouts: "Hey girls, one of the newbie is here."After that, she gives me a cute smirk and runs away. The girls run toward me. Momoko will get me into trouble. Luckily, I found a men toilet here, I hide inside and see Shin and Iwao hide in there too. But I admit that Momoko is so hot. I wish I will see her again.

**Momoko P.O.V**

I can't believe Br...Akako in this school and said 'please' to me, which was so rare. I wear the clothes that Miyako prepared for me. It's a red sweatshirt, a mini jean skirt and a pair of long boots because my clothes and shoes are so wet.I use a red bow hair clip to replace my wet bow hair clipis in middle size.I clip it at the behind of my hair and it not so 3D as my first bow. When I back to the class, everyone look at me.

"You must be my admirer, Momoko. Right?" The captain of the football team comes to my classroom. He also the 'target' of every boy crazy girls.

"I'm just your ex admirer." I say

"Come on, want to go for a date with Takashi, the popular boy." He says. He never asks a girl out before, maybe...

"My answer is no!"I say and give him a fake smile.I bet Akako will doom after chase by those girl. I don't know what will happen next but better be good.


	4. Chapter 4:The RRBZ!

**RRBZ?!**

**Hemeiko P.O.V**

Today, I heard one of my friends, Katsura that there were three boys came to our school, some of my classmate said that those three boy were hot and cute. I don't know why the girls choose those "clowns" such as Takashi, Akira etc. They just some "clowns" that impress the girls by performing some tricks and make the girls fall in love for them. I also don't get it why I can't get any love letter such as Kaoru and Miyako. Why they are so popular, why not me, I just hate them. That Takashi also asks Momoko out for a date!

Then Miss Keane comes in. "There will be three boys joy our class today, please welcome them to our class." Miss Keane says in an excited tone.

"Boys you can come in." Miss Keane says. Those boys must be the hot boys that Katsura talked about. Maybe they just like the other boys. Then, three boys come in. OMG, my heart suddenly beats so fast, I am blushing so red, my cheeks are so warm. Why? The boy that wears a red cap makes me blush.

"Hi my name is Akahoshi; I wish I can make a lot of friend." The boy whom wears a red cap introduces himself. He is wearing a short sleeves red hooded sweatshirt that show his muscles and a pair of black jean. I think that red cap on his head it is his logo. He got an orange hair and a pair of red crimson eyes that show how mature he is.

"Hi my name is Shin." The boy with blonde yellow hair introduces himself. He wears a blue T-shirt and a black jacket. He wears a pair of blue jean that matches his dark blue eyes perfectly.

"Hello my name is Iwao." The boy with a little ponytail introduces himself. He wears a black T-shirt with a dark green vest and a pair of black trousers. He has dark green hair that a bang covers his eyes and a little ponytail on it.

The girls shout and ask for their phone number and their e-mail. Later, Miss Keane let Akahoshi sit next to me. God! My heart beat so fast. Miss Keane let Shin next to Amaya, one of my friends and let Iwao sits next to Katsura. During the class, I can't stop concentrate on Akahoshi, he is so handsome when he is studying, the way his act also more mature than the other boys. I look at him with dreamy eyes. Well, I am gorgeous and pretty, I can let any boys to be my boyfriends.

**Akahoshi P.O.V**

Wow. I actually same class with my enemies, the PPGZ. Momoko is going to pay for it for let me get into trouble. Our class teacher, Miss Keane let me sit beside a girl with red hair. She looks at me with dreamy eyes is creeping me out and because of that I try to ignore her and concentrates to the lessons.

**During Recess. Hemeiko P.O.V**

I decide to ask Akahoshi to join me after the class and I will let him falls in love with me for sure. When I want to ask my Akahoshi Kun for lunch, I see him walk toward Momoko, I heard they are saying something. Then, my Akahoshi Kun smiles bitterly and Momoko turn her face toward the window angrily. According to Momoko personality, it is not easy to let Momoko angry. They must be having some kind of special relationship like childhood friend or couple or, maybe they are husband and wife! No, no Hemeiko relax, they are not there far. Right? I just have to mess them up and that kind of relationship will not happen.

**Akahoshi P.O.V**

I go to Momoko's desk and ask her if I can join her for lunch.

"Can I join you for lunch?" I ask as polite as I can

"No!" She answers.

"Why?" I ask. Now I suddenly ask myself why I ask her to join me for lunch. Am I going crazy or what?

"Well, I have no appetite when you come and you let me recall something gross and I really don't want to recall it." She answers and turns her face to the window. So I smile bitterly. Then, many girls suddenly grab my hands and pull me around like teddy bear or something. I actually not faint or vomit when there are a lot of girls gather in front of me and some of them even grab my hands.

I really shock about this.

**Shin P.O.V**

I see Miyako sits over there. I wave my hand to her and she also wave to me. Well Miyako look so cute when she confuses.

**Flashback Shin met Miyako**

I was running from the girls and then I hide at the corridor of my right. Then I walked backward because I afraid that the girls will found me. Afterward, I suddenly felt someone hit me. I turned around and a familiar girl saw me. She then shouted out a name. I can clearly hear my real name that "Boomer" came out from her mouth. I'm not stupid so I think only three girls know me and my brother real names and the girls are the PPGZ. She is Bubbles, I 'm sure about it.

She shocked and stepped backward. She didn't realize there was a stairs behind her back. When she slightly falls, I grabbed a handle beside me and placed my hand under her back to prevent her from fall down to the stair. Then we look into each other eyes, her baby blue eyes, I can't stop looking in it. We suddenly back into reality, not story like prince and princess. We both blushed. Then, she ran away without said anything.

**Flashback End**

So cute…


	5. Chapter 5:The RRBZ! 2

**RRBZ?!(2)**

**Momoko P.O.V in Professor Utonium's lab**

Those RRB are weirdo. I don't care about it. But something strange keeps happening. Every time we transform into PPGZ form and fly to the crime scene. The bad guys already stop from steal and take over something or some place. Sometime, we even can hear those bad guys murmured: "They are back." And that is kind of creepy. Who back? Who stop those monsters, why Peach can't scent those secret superhero, Peach only scent black light, same as us. No way will that black light monster help us. I don't understand at all. Why?

Then, the news report that there was a reporter accidently captures the secret super heroes' photo. "Good afternoon. I am . There was a reporter accidently captured the secret super's photo." Then pictures with three boys fly at the sky. I know those guys, they are the RRB. There was someone named Miss. said that those boys are PPGZ's boyfriends and…" I notice those boys wear same uniforms but different colors. Who is that stupid Miss. ? Are we looking like couples to her?

I quickly informed Professor Utonium about it. Professor Utonium informs Mr. Mayor about the RRB. "Yes, I had heard about it but I thought those brats only cause problems and chaos. How come they will help you without cause problem?"Mr. Mayor says and enjoys his tea time. Later, Miyako and Kaoru come in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kaoru asks.

"Well, you guys have to watch the news first." I say and show the news to them. They shock after watch the news.

"Wait a second, Momoko, you mean the one whom help us all a long these days were those trouble makers?"Miyako says.

"Don't you realize that the black light are as strong as the last time we saw them but Him is no longer here, Peach will scent Him if he keep causing troubles." Kaoru says.

"I noticed their black light too." I answer. Why those boys help us fighting crimes? Miyako rights, they just some chaos creators and troubles makers that super pervert.

**The next day, after school Momoko P.O.V**

We meet the RRB and ask them about it but they just ignore us. How rude!

"Okay, okay, we are the one who help you girls fight crime, we can transform into Rowdyruff Boys Z with the belt." Akahoshi admits it.

"And?" I ask and crossed my hands.

"Well, for more information, you girls have to promise us one thing." Iwao answers.

"What thing did we need to promise you?" Kaoru asks. I bet she knows that the RRBZ have some plan on their mind that will make us suffer.

"Well, you three just have to wear bikinis and serve us at the beach this Sunday." Three of them say and smirk evilly. They also look at us from head to legs. (They are pervert!)

"No way even in your dreams!" I say and slam my hand to the table.

"Aww, don't slam the table, the table will hurt." Akahoshi says and does an innocent face to me. I hate him! Without saying a goodbye, (We don't need to say goodbye to those jerks anyway.) I and my best friend go away. I can even hear them laughing around.

**Akahoshi P.O.V**

God, Momoko really angry but if they really serve us in bikinis, I'm sure I will not sleep before that that day come. I still want to pay back because Momoko nearly get me killed by those girls.

**Back in 's lab Kaoru P.O.V**

Those boys are totally jerks. Why we have to promise those jerks to wear bikinis and serve them. But Pro. Utonium needs that information. Stupid RRB! Pervert RRB! I hit the pillow to the wall and drink the soda on the table. Later, Momoko walks into the living room and hugs a big pink pillow. What happen to her anyway? Is she still mad to the RRB?

**Professor Utonium P.O.V**

I come to the living room as quickly as I could. "Girls, something strange happened in Mojo's house just now." I say to the PPGZ.

"What happened?" Kaoru asks me. After a second, Peach runs to the living room and accidently bump into a pillow that on the floor.

"The black light suddenly disappears." Peach says, puffing and continues "There were black smoke came out from Mojo's house just now."

"What happen exactly?" Momoko asks and hugs the pillow tightly.

"Well, Peach sense a strong black light, no one knew what happen but that black light seem appear at Mojo's house. So, we need you girls to check out because strange things keep happening since Him defeated." I answer.

"Okay." The girls answer. Oh talking about girls, where Miyako, I wonder. Suddenly, Miyako enters the living room puffing. She seem been frightened.

"Guys, a strange man just came out from Mojo's house." Miyako shouts. "And the man says he was Mojo!"

**To be continues…**


	6. Chapter 6: Mojo turn into human!

**Mojo turns into a human?**

**2 hours ago. Mojo P.O.V. In Mojo's house**

"Finally, Mojo come up with a plan to take over the bakery, hahaha! No one can stop Mojo right now but why those villains said this is the stupidest plan they ever heard, never mind. Mojo will show them who the cleverest villain in the history is." I say with a big grin on his face, drew a plan for the robot.

After an hour, "Finally the plan is ready, lunch time!" I yell. In the kitchen, while cooked his lunch, I accidently hurt myself while I is using the matchstick.

"Damn it, my beautiful fur. Wait a second; is that a tattoo on my skin?" I said. Why? Suddenly, a formula of a potion appeared in my mind. That potion, I think I once saw it but where? Whatever maybe is a potion that can destroy the PPGZ, yes! PPGZ are so doom! Mojo is so clever! I make the potion as quickly as I could. The ingredients are hard to find mojo.

Finally, it is done, drink it or use it? Whatever drinks it? I can't decide it. After drink the potion, it's seemed the fire burn inside my stomach; the heat, I feel my body starts to change. Aaarrrggh! I scream for help, I yell for help, no one comes…because Mojo is a bad guy…

**In Professor Utonium 's lab .Pro. Utonium P.O.V**

The girls transform, we go to Mojo's house. There smoke everywhere. I suddenly become nervous. Why? A shadow appears at the side of the wall. That shadow seems familiar. No way! Then, a man comes out from the smoke, long straight hair that tie into pony tail, still wearing the lab cot like usual, he is back. The good and bad memories start to appear in front of me like a video projector.

**Professor Utonium's memory **

"Hey, Uto still nerdy as usual." My best friend, Masaki slammed my back as usual. Although he always calls me a nerd but he stills my best buddy, since kindergarten, he always protects me from the bullies. Long hair and a face that every girl will died for it make him the most popular guy in this university. Secretly, we study a substance that will create human. But we always fail. We once try to discuss to our professor but he think we were just kidding, no one believe us.

One day, we finally created a potion; we called it "Chemical X". We use it to create a girl. She had long and curly Navajo white hair that tied into a pony tail at her right and a pair of brown eyes; she is so stunning and pretty. When she was created, we accidently add a flute and some music sheets in the potion. Seriously, this was Masaki's fault but if not because of him, the girl never been created. She is almost same age as us; we want to give her a name. Then, Masaki came up with a name, Setsuko. I don't know where he got this name. Well, we never thought that Setsuko is a fast learner, she catch up with us within one week. She not just fast learner but also clever and talented. She was active in every activity. She always tied her hair up at her right, this make her looked she never grow up, so every boy in this university crazy about her, love letters, flowers, gifts are all for her. But her identity, we just keep it as a secret. She loves to dance and sing. She liked to share everything with Masaki and there were no secret between them. Every night, at the balcony, they shared everything together and that let me a little bit jealous because I don't have any girlfriend, no girl like nerds. But I think they were cute together and sat at the balcony was so romantic. Masaki looked so happy with her, he never so happy before with a girl because he never got a girlfriend before. Even he is charming to girl, he hasn't got any girlfriend, if he did, and he will tell me for sure. Setsuko always call Masaki "oniisan" because she lived beside him and help him with his housework and many girls and boys were jealous, yes, they should. Setsuko worked as model for a famous magazine, so she has many fans. I think Masaki has some unspeakable feeling for her. One day, I just can't stop my curious from asked Masaki about it, Masaki's face turn crimson red after I ask him. Quickly, he changed the topic and chased me away from his home, so it is true. Masaki actually fell in love with the girl that we created two year ago. One day, I went to Masaki's house for a lunch and Setsuko cooked for us. When we were having our dinner, Masaki found out there is a cut at Setsuko's finger; he quickly applied some lotion on her finger even though she said it was just a cut. I think I kind of annoying, Masaki was so gentle to her, they also looked so perfect together.

But the world is so cruel, without a single chance, a tragic happen. She died. It was happen that night, no one know what happen at there until the next morning, we found out she died in her bed, she died peacefully with her eyes closed. Masaki stood at beside the bed, cried. His hand was shaking while touching her face; her face is still red as usual like she was sleeping that really like Snow White but we were in reality, there were no such things as fairytales, I should let him alone.

After her death, he became so quiet and always stayed in his lab after school, he always experiment the Chemical X, I feel bad for him, after her death, his life is so miserable. Sometime, he even murmured, "I will bring you to live, don't worry." That gives me a creep, are he going to bring Setsuko to live? He loves her so much that I even imagine.

The last time I saw him was the day Setsuko died, he was missing after I come back from China. Masaki was missing.

**Now Professor Utonium P.O.V**

He is back. Masaki is back.


End file.
